


Jardin

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Jardin

Il entrait dans une petite forêt de bambou. Le sable blanc qui jonchait le sol invitait à retirer toutes chaussures pour foulée librement ce jardin. Le soleil se levait à peine, colorant le ciel d’un orange pâle et fragile. La température de l’été n’avait pas encore atteint son paroxysme et le bruit du courant d’eau attirait l’attention. Après avoir repousser plusieurs pousses de bambou, il tomba sur une fine rivière sinuant. L’eau s’écoulait fluidement dans une douce mélodie. Des pierres sombres et lices maintenaient une frontière entre l’eau et le sable, laissant un espace circulaire parfait pour simplement s’installer et profiter de ce lieu unique. Du haut de ses douze ans, le jeune avatar avait déjà parcouru la moitié du monde et il connait la richesse d’un tel paysage et sa rareté par les temps qui courrait. Voici le lieu de méditation qu’il préfère avant tout. Le seul à avoir été épargné par les flammes qui ont ravagé ce temple de l’Air. Rempli de nostalgie, l’avatar s’assis simplement, les yeux clos, tanguant entre la réalité et les souvenirs. Son repos fut le plus salvateur depuis sa sortie de l’iceberg.


End file.
